Surprise !
by Elrewin
Summary: Un matin, Mercy se réveille barbouillée. Convaincue d'avoir mangé un tacos pas frais, la réalité pourrait bien être plus sérieuse... Cependant, la réaction d'Adam n'est pas celle à laquelle elle s'attendait.


Pourquoi ?

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait à Dieu pour mériter ça ?

Telles étaient les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans ma tête alors que je rendais tripes et boyaux dans les toilettes. J'étais une bonne chrétienne. Je me rendais à la messe tous les dimanches. Je donnais tous les matins une petite pièce au sans-abri qui squattait l'arrière de mon garage. Je me retenais sans cesse de frapper Ben alors que, bon sang, il y avait des fois où il méritait vraiment de finir la tête dans une poubelle. Bref, je faisais tout mon possible pour vivre en harmonie avec Dieu. Ce qui me confirmait dans l'idée que me punir pour avoir dévoré une boîte de tacos ainsi que deux litres de glace la veille au soir, était injuste.

Ce n'était pas ma faute pourtant. Il était tard, cela faisait une semaine qu'Adam était parti à Washington et Jessie avait déserté le foyer pour profiter de son petit ami Gabriel. Car même s'il habitait à quelques pas d'ici, les deux tourtereaux ne se voyaient pas autant qu'ils l'auraient voulu : Gabriel avait beau être un bon gars, Adam restait le père de Jessie ET l'Alpha de la meute des Tri-Cities. C'est-à-dire que, question papa poule, il se posait là comme morceau. Il l'aimait bien... mais pas trop près de sa fille quand même.

J'avais donc les lieux pour moi toute seule. Cela aurait normalement dû me ravir. Les fois où je me retrouvais toute seule se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, étant donné qu'il y avait presque perpétuellement un membre de la meute dans les parages. Je les savourais donc avec joie quand elles surgissaient.

Malheureusement, ce qui aurait dû être un oasis de paix la veille s'était transformé en séance de larmoiement devant une comédie à l'eau de rose débile, le tout accompagné d'une barquette de tacos et d'assez de glace pour nourrir un régiment de marmots américains un jour de canicule.

Je me sentais idiote. Moi qui me targuais d'être une solitaire pure et dure, de m'être débrouillée toute seule pendant plus de dix ans, une petite semaine loin d'Adam avait suffi pour que je me retrouve à errer comme une âme en peine, désœuvrée et abattue par la mélancolie. C'était pathétique.

Un nouveau jet de bile traversa mes lèvres pour finir par s'échouer dans les toilettes. Je m'étais bien dit aussi que les tacos avaient une odeur bizarre ; cependant, absorbée dans les méandres de mes déboires sentimentaux, je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Comme je le regrettais à présent !

Je me redressai péniblement, et essuyai ma bouche avec une serviette tandis que la chasse d'eau effaçait toute trace de mon incommodité passagère. Je lavai rapidement mes mains, essayant d'éviter le regard de la pauvre créature que le miroir me renvoyait. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène se collaient par plaques contre son cou et ses épaules, et l'éclat terne de sa peau le disputait seulement à celui de ses yeux. En soupirant, je me rinçai le visage à grandes eaux et le frottai vigoureusement pour tenter, sans grand résultat, d'y insuffler un peu de vie et de couleurs. Finalement, abandonnant l'idée, je sortis de la salle de bain.

Une foule de sons me parvinrent du rez-de chaussée ; trop faibles pour être émis par plusieurs personnes, j'en déduisis que c'était Jessie qui rentrait de sa folle nuit avec Gabriel. Leur tonalité métallique m'indiqua qu'elle était en train de se faire à manger. Je descendis les escaliers, silencieuse comme à mon habitude. Je la vis installée à la table, une assiette pleine de bacon grillé et d'œufs au plat posée devant elle. Je ne pus résister à l'idée de lui faire une petite blague.

Toujours invisible depuis la cuisine, prenant la grosse voix et les inflexions féroces d'Adam, je tonitruai :

- JESSIE !

J'eus la joie, perverse je l'accorde, de la voir sursauter violemment. Elle en lâcha sa fourchette, qui s'écrasa sur l'assiette avec un grand fracas métallique, et son verre faillit subir le même sort mais elle le rattrapa d'une main habile et le posa loin du rebord. Elle me lança un regard mauvais ; son cœur battait à toute allure.

Je lui rendis un grand sourire. Alors que je passai près d'elle, elle s'écria d'une voix morne :

- Ah ah. Hilarant.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu allais t'en sortir sans une petite frayeur tout de même ? lui rétorquai-je avec une moue moqueuse. Tu me connais mal. Il reste du café ?

- Oui. Je t'ai laissé du bacon et des œufs aussi mais je ne sais pas si tu les mérites.

Sans me soucier de son avis, je me servis une pleine assiette et m'installai à côté d'elle. J'étais affamée. Je me saisis d'une fourchette et m'apprêtai à lui faire un sort quand, tout à coup, l'odeur musquée du bacon grésillant, qui s'apparentait d'habitude à celle du nectar divin, me parût insupportable. La bile remonta dans ma gorge et je fus secouée d'un haut-le-cœur.

L'appétit complètement refroidi, je repoussai mon assiette d'un geste brusque et m'adossai contre le dossier de ma chaise. Jessie leva vers moi son regard clair.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est rien. J'ai mangé trop de tacos et de glace hier soir. J'ai tout rendu ce matin, mais apparemment pas assez pour pouvoir avaler quelque chose...

La jeune fille contempla ses œufs en fronçant les sourcils, l'air vaguement dégoûtée, puis marmonna :

- Merci pour l'image...

- De rien. Maintenant dépêche-toi de finir ton assiette. Tu vas être en retard pour les cours.

- Oui maman... soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cela me fit rire.

Je la laissai terminer seule son petit déjeuner et partit prendre une douche. Je sentais toujours dans mon nez les effluves de graisse grésillantes, et cela me rendait malade. Heureusement, dès que j'atteignis le premier étage, la sensation s'évanouit. Soulagée, je partis chercher mes affaires et me glissai sous la douche.

L'eau chaude me fit du bien : elle nettoyait la sueur et les résidus âcres de vomi dans ma bouche. Cependant, j'avais toujours sur l'estomac l'impression d'un poids, comme une boule de fonte nichée au creux de mon ventre. Mon corps n'était qu'un nid de courbatures, et mes seins étaient lourds comme de la pierre.

Je posai ma tête contre le carrelage frais en face de moi. J'étais épuisée. Ma petite nausée matinale m'avait vidée de mes forces. _Peut-être que je devrais laisser Zee ouvrir le garage à ma place..._

Je relevai la tête avec brusquerie. _Ma petite nausée matinale_...

Soudain, une idée troublante, dérangeante même se fraya avec sournoiserie un chemin dans mon esprit. Était -il possible que...

J'abattis violemment ma main contre le robinet pour couper l'eau et me ruai dans la chambre sans même prendre le temps de me sécher correctement. Je me jetai sur le lit. Au-dessus de ma table de nuit se trouvait un calendrier ; je l'arrachai du mur et parcourus fébrilement les dates.

Quand avais-je eu mes règles pour la dernière fois ? Je me souvenais m'être dit peu de temps auparavant que cela faisait un certain temps, mais je ne m'étais pas alarmée plus que ça. Je n'étais pas de ces filles dont le cycle était réglé à la seconde près ; je ne m'inquiétais pas lorsqu'elles arrivaient une, voire deux semaines plus tard que la date prévue.

Je reposai le calendrier. De même, je n'étais pas une de ces filles qui calculaient tout sur leur cycle, qui étaient au courant de la première heure d'ovulation jusqu'à celle de la dernière goutte de sang tombée. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si j'étais réellement enceinte ou pas.

_ Enceinte..._ Je me mis à réfléchir à toutes les conséquences que cela pourrait impliquer. Comment savoir si cet enfant serait bien accepté ? J'avais beau être la compagne de l'Alpha, j'étais consciente que mon statut de métamorphe m'attirait beaucoup d'inimités de la part de certains membres de la meute – même après tout ce temps. Serait-il capable de régner plus tard sur sa propre meute ? En quoi allait tourner l'union d'un loup-garou et d'une métamorphe ? Serait-il difforme ? Abruti ? Ou alors tout simplement se transformerait-il en humain, incapable de faire face aux dangers que sa parenté lui amènerait ?

Parce qu'il y en aurait ! Moi-même j'étais un nid à problèmes. J'étais déjà la cible de la haine de Marsilia, c'est-à-dire de presque tous les vampires de la ville ; et je n'étais pas non plus en excellents termes avec certains faes. Et Adam ! Son statut de fils d'Alpha en ferait une cible toute désignée pour ceux qui désireraient faire du mal à son père !

Je me mis à paniquer. J'en étais presque à l'hyperventilation. Comment ce bébé pourrait-il survivre dans ce monde ? Comment un petit être si fragile pourrait-il traverser la multitude de dangers qu'il contenait ? C'était tout bonnement impossible !

Mais alors que mon esprit détaillait la liste de toutes les horreurs auquel il pourrait être en proie dans sa vie future (« _Et s'il tombait dans la drogue ? S'il se faisait embarquer de force dans un gang ? Et les extraterrestres, tu as pensé aux extraterrestres ?! _»), quelque chose vint tempérer mon affolement.

Adam.

Je revis son sourire lorsqu'une cliente lui avait demandé de tenir son enfant le temps qu'elle me règle la réparation de sa voiture. L'éclat dans ses yeux lorsque nous étions tombés sur des vieilles affaires de Jessie en nettoyant le garage. La façon dont il me regardait parfois, lorsqu'il croyait que je ne le voyais pas. Je me souvins de sa patience dont je bénéficiais tous les jours, sa gentillesse, son dévouement. Oui, s'il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais certaine, c'était qu'Adam ferait un excellent père.

Cette certitude m'apaisa. Je me mis à réfléchir plus calmement, avec plus de clarté. Mes inquiétudes s'évanouirent légèrement. Certes, je n'étais pas la plus aimée au sein de la meute mais tout le monde, s'il n'adorait pas Adam, le respectait. J'étais persuadée qu'un enfant issu de lui ne serait jamais abandonné.

Cela me rassura également quant à l'idée des dangers auxquels il aurait à faire face. La meute le protégerait. Bran le protégerait : son « grand-père » ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Un enfant loup-garou était trop précieux pour qu'il soit laissé livré à lui-même, même s'il n'était aimé de personne. Ce qui, j'en étais certaine, ne serait pas le cas.

De plus, moi aussi je pouvais agir. Bon, je ne pouvais rien faire pour les détracteurs d'Adam mais puisque je m'inquiétais à propos des ennuis que je pourrais apporter à cet enfant, il me suffisait de faire en sorte de ne plus m'en attirer. Et si cela signifiait couper les ponts avec tous ceux qui en étaient susceptibles, alors j'étais prête à le faire.

Mais avant de réfléchir plus en profondeur à toutes ces questions, je devais m'assurer que ma grossesse soit bien réelle. Inutile de me prendre le chou si ce n'était pas la peine. Enfin, il faudrait bien aborder la question un jour ou l'autre. Un jour. Genre dans longtemps.

J'enfilai un jean et un tee-shirt, et dévalais les escaliers lorsqu'un vertige me fit tourner la tête. Le sol se mit à vaciller et ma vision devint floue, à tel point que je dus m'appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Le souffle coupé, je m'assis sur une marche. Une chute dans les escaliers était bien la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin.

Jessie, qui passait par là, m'aperçut et se précipita vers moi. Inquiète, elle s'écria :

- Mercy ! Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je ne lui répondis pas tout de suite. J'inspirai de grandes goulées d'air, jusqu'à ce que finalement le malaise passât et que je puisse lui répondre sans que ma voix ne tremblât.

- Rien. Ce n'est rien du tout.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu es si pâle...

- Oui. Tu peux...

Soudain, je me tus. Après tout, pourquoi le lui cacher ? Elle finirait forcément par le savoir à un moment ou à un autre. Que ce soit moi qui lui annonce ou bien son père, il n'y avait pas grande différence. Et puis Jessie était une personne de confiance. Jamais elle n'irait crier sur tous les toits ce que j'étais sur le point de lui confier.

Je poussai un lourd soupir, puis lâchai la bombe.

- En fait, pas vraiment. Je pense qu'il y a une possibilité pour que je sois... enceinte.

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller, tandis que son visage prenait l'expression de la stupeur la plus absolue. J'eus un pauvre sourire.

- Je sais, lui glissai-je d'une voix douce. Surprenant n'est-ce pas ?

Choquée, elle s'assit à son tour sur une des marches. Enfin, elle balbutia d'une voix faible :

- Que... Enceinte ? Vraiment ? Mais, depuis combien de temps ? Tu en es sûre ?

- Non. Je ne le suis pas encore. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse pour le moment. Disons qu'il y a des signes qui pourraient correspondre, mais je n'ai pas encore vérifié. Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être une bonne gastro.

Le retour à des sujets disons plus « terre à terre » finit par la sortir de son hébétude. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Je haussai les épaules.

- Pour le moment, je vais m'assurer de la chose. J'irai acheter un test de grossesse quand j'aurai le temps. Et si il est positif... Eh bien, j'imagine que je devrais en parler à Adam, lui confiai-je dans un soupir. S'il est d'accord pour le garder tout ira bien. Sinon... Eh bien, je ne sais pas.

Ma voix se brisa sur le dernier mot. Je constatai avec surprise que les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas envisagé le fait qu'Adam puisse refuser d'avoir un bébé, obnubilée que j'étais par sa capacité à être un bon père. Mais après tout, qui me disait qu'il en avait envie tout de suite ? Plus tard c'était une certitude, mais ce n'était peut-être pas dans ses projets immédiats. Qu'allais-je donc faire s'il m'ordonnait de m'en débarrasser ? Il fallait croire que c'était une question qui me tenait plus à cœur que ce que je ne pensais.

Jessie dût sentir ma détresse, car elle vint passer son bras autour de moi et coller ses cheveux, roses ce mois-ci, dans mon cou.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me glissa-t-elle en caressant mes cheveux d'une telle façon que j'aurais pu croire que c'était elle la femme de trente ans et moi la jeune ado insouciante. Papa t'aime. Je pense qu'un enfant serait le meilleur cadeau que tu pourras jamais lui faire. Il sera fou de joie quand il l'apprendra.

- Tu crois ? murmurai-je en reniflant légèrement.

- J'en suis sûre, confirma-t-elle en m'offrant son plus joli sourire.

Un peu soulagée, je lui rendis son étreinte. Puis, avisant l'heure, je la pressai de partir. Elle s'exécuta sans protester, mais se retourna au bout de quelques pas.

- Eh, tu sais quoi ? Je passe devant une pharmacie tous les jours en allant au lycée. Je n'aurais qu'à te prendre un test, tu le feras ce soir et tu feras la surprise à Papa quand il rentrera demain ! s'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Je considérai l'idée. Il était vrai que mon travail au garage ne me laissait absolument pas le temps de passer faire un tour à la pharmacie. De plus, si j'attendais, il serait bien difficile de faire le test discrètement avec tous ces loups-garous aux sens surdéveloppés qui se bousculaient chaque jour dans la maison. Ils seraient probablement au courant à la seconde même où j'ouvrirai la boîte. Non, le mieux était de le faire aujourd'hui, pendant que tout le monde était au loin. Je préférais en discuter calmement avec Adam, seuls à seuls, et commencer à appréhender tous les enjeux de cette grossesse – si grossesse il y avait – sans avoir en plus à gérer les réactions des membres de la meute.

Ce n'était pas que je ne les aimais pas, bien au contraire. Certains m'étaient même devenus très chers. Quant aux autres... Eh bien, je n'éprouvais pas de ressentiment particulier à leur égard, quel que soient les sentiments qu'eux pouvaient avoir envers moi. Lorsque j'avais accepté le rôle de femelle Alpha, j'avais aussi accepté la meute dans son absolu.

Cependant, il m'arrivait parfois de regretter ma solitude, et la discrétion qu'elle comportait. Pouvoir faire quelque chose sans que tout le monde ne soit au courant juste après, voire avant de l'avoir fait. Pouvoir garder des secrets. En tant qu'individualiste convaincue, faire partie de la meute me donnait parfois l'impression d'être dans une prison.

Ce n'était pas ma faute. J'avais été élevée comme cela. Pas consciemment bien sûr : Bran, Evelyn et Bryan, mes parents adoptifs avaient tout fait pour m'intégrer parmi eux, pour que je me sente bien. Mais il y en avait d'autres, comme Leah, l'épouse de Bran. Ceux qui m'avaient clairement fait comprendre que ma différence, mon statut de métamorphe ne m'autoriserait jamais à faire complètement partie de leur monde. Même entourée de gens, je serais toujours seule.

J'avais fini par l'intégrer, à agir en conséquence. Ainsi, il m'était difficile aujourd'hui de renoncer aux habitudes de toute une vie, et juste accepter l'intrusion d'autres personnes dans un monde où j'avais longtemps été l'unique résidente.

Je levai les yeux vers Jessie, qui attendait patiemment ma réponse. J'opinai du chef pour lui indiquer que j'acceptai sa proposition. Elle me fit un sourire radieux, simplement heureuse de pouvoir se rendre utile, puis tourna les talons et se mit à courir pour éviter d'être en retard. Quant à moi, après m'être assurée que mes jambes ne me lâcheraient pas, je me remis debout et partis travailler.

La journée se déroula dans un épais brouillard cotonneux. Toutes mes pensées se concentraient uniquement sur l'éventualité d'un bébé en route, ce qui me rendait particulièrement distraite dans mon travail. Je me coinçai plusieurs fois les doigts, faillis en perdre un à cause d'un boulon mal placé et manquai perdre 500 dollars en rendant la monnaie à une cliente qui n'en demandait que 50. Heureusement Gabriel – après que je l'eus rassuré en lui promettant de ne pas raconter sa soirée avec Jessie à Adam – veillait au grain. Il m'empêcha plusieurs fois de commettre des erreurs (ce fut lui qui s'aperçut que la liasse de billets était anormalement grosse) jusqu'à ce que mon lunatisme l'exaspère et qu'il m'envoie me cloîtrer dans mon bureau.

Je fermai anormalement tôt ce jour-là. Dès que l'heure de sortie de cours de Jessie fut atteinte, je m'empressai de régler les derniers détails de mes activités, m'occuper des clients et de tourner la clé dans la serrure. Gabriel, s'il fut surpris, ne le montra pas le moins du monde. Il m'assura tout de même que si quelque chose me tracassait, je pouvais venir lui en parler quand je voulais. C'était vraiment un bon garçon, et j'étais heureuse que Jessie l'ait choisi. Adam en était conscient lui aussi, malgré ses airs de dragon protecteur.

Enfin, je lui avais tout de même conseillé de ne pas venir chez l'Alpha pendant un petit moment. Juste le temps qu'Adam ne puisse plus sentir l'odeur de sa fille sur lui.

Je conduisais plus vite que ce que j'aurais dû, mais j'étais trop pressée pour qu'il en soit autrement. L'incertitude m'avait tapé sur les nerfs toute la journée, me rendant réactive à tout et à fleur de peau. À moins que ce ne soit les hormones. Était-ce les hormones ?

Bref, j'avais maintenant plus que hâte de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, une histoire dont le dénouement pouvait influencer ma vie tout entière. Je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que je sache. Dès mon arrivée à la maison, j'allais faire ce test et découvrir si oui ou non Jessie allait hériter d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur.

Ceci était en tout cas le plan que j'avais concocté. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passèrent pas tout à fait comme je l'avais prévu.

Quand j'arrivai sur le long chemin de gravier qui conduisait à notre demeure, je découvris une grosse Jeep garée sur ma place habituelle. Je devinai sans peine l'identité du conducteur. Adam était rentré.

En premier lieu me vint une bouffée de bonheur, si intense qu'elle me fit tourner la tête. Mon mari m'avait manqué. Atrocement manqué. Sa présence effaçait tous les soucis, toutes les inquiétudes que j'aurais pu avoir. Même la mélancolie de son absence ne semblait n'avoir jamais existé.

Malheureusement, cet état d'esprit ne dura pas bien longtemps. Après la joie vint l'appréhension, puis l'inquiétude. Toutes mes préoccupations revinrent envahir mon esprit en piétinant mes beaux sentiments de leurs gros sabots. Comment allais-je bien pouvoir faire le test de grossesse s'il était dans les parages ? Après une semaine d'absence, je ne pourrais m'absenter ne serait-ce qu'un quart d'heure sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Et je ne voulais pas lui dire avant d'en être moi-même bien sûre. Inutile de lui imposer un espoir qui pourrait se muer en déception, voire en regrets si ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Un espoir ou une peur. Moi-même je n'étais pas sûre d'être prête pour cet enfant, alors lui...

En sortant de ma voiture, je fus inexplicablement frappée par l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait à l'extérieur. Pas du genre météorologique, celle chargée d'électricité qui annonce un orage ; non, je fus saisie par l'intensité des émotions qui avaient été déversées ici. La colère. La peur. La tristesse.

Soudain, des cris me parvinrent depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

Plus qu'inquiète, je grimpai quatre à quatre les marches du perron et déboulai dans l'entrée. Les cris s'étaient faits plus précis. C'était une voix d'homme : celle d'Adam. Elle était emplie de la rage la plus pure, la plus intense que je lui avais jamais vu éprouver.

- OU EST-IL ? hurlait-il, déchaîné. OU EST CE SALE PETIT FILS DE PUTE ? REPONDS !

Je grimaçai. Adam ne jurait jamais, au grand jamais devant une femme. C'était un homme extrêmement à cheval sur les principes : il devait être particulièrement hors de contrôle s'il en était à employer des mots si grossiers.

J'entendis alors la voix de Jessie, hachée de sanglots, s'élever.

- Je ne sais pas ! Je t'en prie papa, ne lui fais pas de mal ! Il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire !

J'avais réussi à déterminer l'origine des cris, dans le salon. Je m'y rendis au pas de charge. Je ne savais pas ce que Jessie avait fait, mais il fallait au moins que j'essaye de calmer le jeu avant qu'il n'y ait des morts. Notamment Gabriel, qui m'avait l'air d'être en première ligne.

J'y parvins au moment où Adam explosait.

- Rien à voir ? RIEN À VOIR ? Il me semble pourtant qu'il a tout à y voir ! Il est même le principal responsable !

Depuis l'encadrement de la porte, j'embrassai la scène du regard.

Adam me tournait le dos. Je voyais le tissu sur ses épaules tendues prêt à se déchirer ; tout son être était secoué de tremblements féroces. Derrière lui Jessie, le visage baigné de larmes, tenait son corps frêle entre ses bras pour se protéger de la fureur de son père. Dans un coin se tenaient Ben et Warren. Ils se tenaient en retrait, mais j'étais certaine qu'ils interviendraient si Adam allait trop loin.

Puis, je jetai un coup d'œil à la table et je compris.

Toutes les affaires de cours de Jessie étaient renversées dessus : le sac de cours avait été vidé, et son contenu gisait en vrac comme si on l'avait attrapé et retourné. Au milieu de tous les cahiers, une petite boîte bleue attira mon attention. Malgré la distance à laquelle je me trouvais, elle était aisément reconnaissable.

Un test de grossesse.

Tout devint clair. Adam avait dû apercevoir la boite dans le sac de Jessie ; il l'avait retourné, découvert à quoi elle servait et croyait maintenant que la jeune fille était enceinte de Gabriel.

Je soupirai intérieurement de soulagement. Je m'étais attendue à bien pire, et bien que la situation soit préoccupante, tout s'arrangerait dès que j'aurai révélé la vérité. Cela m'ennuyait, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Appuyée contre le montant de la porte, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, je lançai :

- Jessie te dit la vérité. Elle n'est pas enceinte.

Au son de ma voix, Adam se retourna brusquement. Ses prunelles étaient d'un or lumineux, ce qui m'inquiéta fortement. Il était vraiment à la limite de la rupture. Encore une crise de rage et il se serait transformé. J'étais arrivée juste à temps.

Il gronda ; néanmoins, je ne me démontai pas. D'un mouvement de tête, je désignai le test posé sur table avant de planter mes prunelles comme des couteaux dans les siennes.

- C'est pour moi.

Dans leur coin, je sentis Ben et Warren se redresser mis je n'en avais cure. Tout ce qui m'intéressait était la réaction d'Adam.

Tout d'abord, il n'en eut aucune. Il ne changea pas d'un pouce sa posture agressive ; il ne cligna même pas des yeux. Il ne cessait de scruter mon visage, cherchant sans doute un signe de plaisanterie ou de mensonge pour protéger sa fille. Mais j'étais on ne peut plus sérieuse, et il le vit. Dans son regard, le scepticisme se mua lentement en étonnement, puis en stupeur. Il abandonna son caractère belliqueux, sa colère ; ses muscles se dénouèrent lentement.

D'un air presque craintif, il murmura :

- Tu es...

- Je ne sais pas encore, l'interrompis-je d'un mouvement d'épaules. J'allais faire le test ce soir. Comme je n'aurais pas eu le temps d'aller en acheter un, Jessie s'est proposé de le faire pour moi. Je comptais te faire la surprise demain mais tu es rentré en avance.

Adam jeta un regard éperdu à sa fille, puis revint sur moi. Il avait l'air parfaitement confus maintenant. Il se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce en balbutiant :

- Enceinte... Tu es... Ce n'est pas possible...

Cela me retourna le cœur. Me signifiait-il ainsi que l'idée d'un enfant lui était inconcevable ? Impossible ? Peut-être mes inquiétudes étaient-elles fondées après tout. Peut-être ne désirait-il pas d'enfants. Pas avec moi en tout cas.

Je m'apprêtai à lui rappeler que pour le moment cet enfant était hypothétique, qu'il fallait que je vérifie et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudain de marcher. Il se tourna lentement vers moi, avec toujours sur les traits cet air abasourdi.

- Mais... de qui ?

La sentence tomba comme un couperet. Tout le monde dans la pièce se figea, moi y compris. Pétrifiée, je contemplai son visage pour y discerner une lueur de taquinerie, n'importe quoi qui m'indiquerait qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Malheureusement, rien ne vint. Il gardait toujours ses yeux fixés sur moi, me gratifiant de son petit air simplet, attendant une réponse.

Puis vint la colère. Qu'insinuait-il exactement ? Comment pouvait-il imaginer que cet enfant ne soit pas le sien ? Il n'avait qu'à dire que j'étais infidèle tant qu'il y était !

Dans son coin, Ben émit un sifflement de désapprobation. Quant à moi, fulminante, je me redressai lentement. Je plantai mon regard furibond dans le sien ; mais ce fut d'une voix glacée que je répondis :

- Eh bien, on se demande. Réfléchissons-y, tu veux ? Qui pourrait être le père de cet enfant ?

Je pus presque voir dans ses yeux les neurones se reconnecter, et le voir réaliser l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire. Je savais que celle-ci n'était qu'une conséquence idiote de l'hébétude qu'il éprouvait. Il avait été tellement surpris qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il disait. Néanmoins, j'étais trop en colère pour passer outre.

J'étais animée d'une furie sourde, et tandis qu'Adam reprenait ses esprits, je poursuivis avec hargne :

- Faisons le compte tu veux ? Déjà il y a tous les membres de la meute. Il y a Stephan aussi. Oh, et Tony ! Ou Samuel tiens ! Oh, oh, je sais ! Le facteur ! Un classique !

Je savais que j'aurais dû m'arrêter maintenant. D'abord parce que c'était mesquin, mais aussi parce que je risquais de l'énerver réellement. Cependant ma colère, tintée de déception, m'embrouillait l'esprit. Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête. Ma fierté bafouée me hurlait de me venger, de lui faire du mal. Je décidai donc de partir avant de dire quelque chose que je risquais de regretter vraiment plus tard.

Je me dirigeai à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée ; je serrais si fort les clés que leur forme s'était imprimée dans ma paume. J'avais ouvert le battant et m'apprêtai à sortir lorsque j'entendis des pas lourds se lancer à ma poursuite.

- Mercy, attends !

Je me retournai avec méfiance, mais ce n'était que Warren. Il vint se placer si près de moi que je sentis son haleine à la menthe. Il me dominait de la tête et des épaules, mais je l'entendis parfaitement lorsqu'il murmura :

- Allons Mercy, tu sais bien qu'il n'a pas voulu dire ça...

- Peut-être, répondis-je d'une voix intraitable, mais il l'a dit.

Sur ce, je tournai les talons et parcourus à grandes enjambées le chemin qui me séparait de ma voiture. En démarrant, j'entendis Ben s'exclamer :

- Patron, y a des fois où tu peux vraiment être abruti...

* * *

L'air morose, je portai à mes lèvres le verre de cognac que je venais de commander au barman. Tant pis pour le fœtus, si fœtus il y avait. J'estimais l'avoir amplement mérité.

Après une bonne demi-heure à conduire en ruminant ma colère, j'avais fini par bifurquer dans un bar en bord de route et m'attabler au comptoir.

La faune n'y était pas très recommandable, principalement des bikers et des routiers, mais je n'en avais cure. Tout d'abord, je commençais à me faire une petite réputation en tant que femme de l'Alpha du coin dans la région : les gens savaient que s'ils s'attaquaient à moi, c'était à la meute tout entière qu'ils auraient affaire. Ensuite, j'étais suffisamment sur les nerfs pour saisir le moindre prétexte pour coller une droite à quelqu'un.

Comment Adam avait-il pu croire une seconde que l'enfant aurait pu venir d'un autre que lui ? Il savait que je l'aimais au point de donner ma vie pour sauver la sienne. Le lien qui nous reliait en tant que membre de la meute, en tant qu'Alpha et sa femelle, en tant que mari et femme, le lui prouvait tous les jours. J'étais incapable de ne serait-ce que de m'imaginer avec un autre que lui. Et j'étais certaine qu'il le savait.

Je soupirai. Évidemment qu'il le savait. La réciproque était vraie elle aussi. Jamais il n'irait voir ailleurs. Maintenant que ma colère était retombée, j'étais obligée de reconnaître que ses mots n'avaient pas été sincères. C'était probablement des paroles jetées sous le coup de la surprise. Il n'avait eu aucune intention de me faire du mal.

Mais tout de même. Cela restait vexant.

Peut-être était-ce juste un gène masculin, ancré en eux depuis des millénaires, qui les obligeait à nier toute velléité de paternité lorsqu'elle se présentait à eux. L'idée, complètement farfelue, alliée aux vapeurs d'alcool qui commençaient à me monter à la tête me fit glousser. Le barman à la mine patibulaire me jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux de derrière son comptoir. Peut-être croyait-il que j'étais ivre. Je lui rendis un regard noir, puis décidai de m'en aller avant que ma prétendue ivresse ne lui donne des idées peu louables. J'avalai d'un trait mon verre, le payai puis attrapai mes affaires et sortis.

Dans ma voiture, je réfléchis à ce que j'allais faire désormais. La tentation de passer la nuit dehors pour faire mariner Adam était grande, mais j'avais trop bon cœur pour lui faire ça. Le cadran m'indiquait que j'étais partie il y avait près de deux heures ; il avait largement eu le temps de réfléchir à sa stupidité. Et puis, je n'allais pas le fuir éternellement juste à cause d'une parole malheureuse. Celle-ci n'était qu'un accroc sur une relation qui était, à mes yeux, sans nuages.

De plus, s'il s'avérait qu'un petit être grandissait réellement en moi... alors je n'étais plus la seule qui rentrait en ligne de compte. Il était hors de question que je prive un enfant d'un père merveilleux juste à cause d'un orgueil démesuré – et mal placé. Je voulais que mon fils (ou ma fille, mais j'avais plus l'intuition d'un garçon) grandisse heureux, avec deux parents aimants et aimés. Or, c'était bien ce que nous étions Adam et moi. Nous étions amoureux, et j'étais certaine que nous aimerions cet enfant à la folie.

Ce fut pour toutes ces raisons que je mis ma fierté blessée de côté, enfournai la clé dans le contact, et partis rejoindre mon époux.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la maison, seule la lumière du salon était allumée. Je coupai le moteur, sortis de la voiture et tendis l'oreille : à priori, je n'entendais que la respiration laborieuse d'Adam à l'intérieur. Je soupirai, ravalai la petite voix qui me soufflait de lui faire payer mon humiliation et pénétrai dans la maison.

Je le trouvai dans le salon, à l'endroit même où avaient été prononcés les mots fatidiques. Assis à la table, il se tenait la tête entre les mains ; devant lui se trouvait un verre et une bouteille, de vodka, à en juger par l'odeur. Étant donné qu'il n'était pas vraiment un homme qui buvait pour oublier ses problèmes, j'en déduisis qu'il devait vraiment se sentir coupable.

Au bruit de mes pas près de lui, il releva brusquement la tête. Il se leva à moitié et prononça mon nom, l'air profondément soulagée... et terriblement repentant. Cela me conforta dans ce que je pensais : il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit. Une irrésistible bouffée de tendresse me vint.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, je lui posai avec légèreté un doigt sur la bouche et murmurai un « Sshhh... » qui le fit taire. Il se rassit et, tandis que mon doigt sur ses lèvres se transformait en caresse tendre sur sa joue, je m'assis sur ses genoux.

- Mercy, commença-t-il alors que je passais les bras autour de son cou, je suis tellement désolé. J'ai paniqué et... Ne crois pas que je ne veuille pas de...

Je l'interrompis en posant délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, il répondit néanmoins avec ardeur au baiser.

- Oublie. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Enfin...

Du plat de la main, je lui assénai une tape sèche derrière la tête, en y mettant toutes mes forces.

- Maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance.

Il encaissa le coup sans broncher, un petit sourire amusé collé aux lèvres. Puis il releva la tête, et ce fut lui qui vint chercher ma bouche pour une nouvelle étreinte.

- J'ai épousé la femme parfaite, commenta-t-il, l'air profondément satisfait.

- Oui, l'approuvai-je en rigolant.

Cela le fit rire, et il vint nicher sa tête dans mon cou pour en faire le réceptacle de ses baisers. Ses mains s'étaient faites plus pressantes, parcourant mes chairs avec ardeur, y allumant des brasiers enthousiastes et avides.

Je le laissai en profiter quelques minutes, puis me dégageai avec fermeté. Son air perdu de petit garçon à qui l'on arrache un jouet m'amusa.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu allais t'en sortir comme ça, si ? Tu es vraiment comme ta fille…

Un sourire moqueur sur le visage, je le regardai ravaler sa frustration. Eh, il fallait bien que je le torture un peu. Tout acte a une conséquence.

Je me détournai. Mon regard tomba sur la petite boite bleue, source de tant d'incertitudes et de troubles. Celle qui pouvait tout changer dans notre vie. Je la saisis, l'agitai entre mes doigts. Adam me regardait sans rien dire. Attendant que je prenne une décision. Je lui rendis son regard, indécise. Une fois que nous aurions fait ce test, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. Mais il fallait bien que la vérité soit révélée. Alors je m'exclamai :

- Bien. Et si nous allions voir ce qui l'en est ?

C'est ainsi que huit mois et une semaine plus tard naquit Will, l'unique fruit, à ce jour, de l'union d'un loup-garou et d'une métamorphe.

* * *

.oO°Oo.

* * *

_Alors, verdict ? Ceci est ma première tentative dans un fandom autre que celui de Naruto. J'espère qu'il vous plaira..._

_Les commentaires seront grandement appréciés !_


End file.
